Equipment
Equipment is aquired throughout levels and serve as both an aid to fighting and hit points in battle. Treasure Chests Chests contain gear upgrades for Völgarr and open if struck by his sword or spears. These chests can be found scattered throughout the levels. Their contents are based on what gear Völgarr already has. If he already has all his gear then they contain treasure instead. Golden Treasure Chests will spawn when a boss is defeated; these chests will contain a great deal of treasure; and the sooner you open them, the more treasure they contain. Treasure Chest.png|Treasure Chest Golden Treasure Chest.png|Golden Treasure Chest Wooden Shield The Vidr Skoldr is a battered shield made out of wood. Völgarr starts every new life with a Wooden Shield. This shield can absorb 2 hits, blocking the first and shattering on the second, leaving Völgarr exposed to a lethal blow. Shields block most enemy attacks, but only if in a raised position (such as while not attacking), and not if Völgarr bumps directly into an enemy or hazard. Shields can also protect one's back while climbing a rope or chain, which is useful against arrow traps, but they do not provide complete protection: Volgarr can still be hit in the head, or the legs. When the Hammer Shield is picked up, it replaces the Normal Shield. When not equipped with any kind of armor, the Wooden Shield will always be the first item obtained from chests. Additionally, if Volgarr defeats a boss without possessing any shield whatsoever, he will obtain a Wooden Shield from the Golden Treasure Chest that appears upon defeating the boss. Hammer Shield Th e Hamarr Skjoldr can block attacks indefinitely as long as Völgarr doesn’t lose it by bumping into enemies or hazards. However, there are some attacks that cannot be blocked, such as the ground shockwave utilised by the Lord Gyrgok. It is important for the player to pay attention to which attacks are unblockable via experimentation. It also gives you a powered spear throw, which can be charged by holding up. This spear will penetrate through weak enemies, enabling you to kill several with a single throw, in addition to doing 3 points of damage to more durable enemies and bosses. Upon picking up the Hammer Shield, Völgarr will automatically perform a powered spear throw in the direction you are facing, however this is the only instance in which the throw is not required to be charged. If Völgarr has the Wood Shield, then the Hammer Shield will be the next item players recieve from chests. The Hammer Shield replaces the Wood Shield, if the player is damaged Volgarr will drop the Hammer Shield and be exposed to a lethal blow. 3mt5l.gif|The Hammer Shield awaiting Volgarr 3mta1.gif|The charged spear, fired instantly when Volgarr obtains the shield HammerSheild.jpg|As seen on Volgarr Baldur's Protection Alternatively known as Baldur's Skjaldborg, this helm absorbs a single strike from an enemy in addition to increasing Völgarr's attack speed, and is only obtained from chests after first acquiring the Hammer Shield. Upon picking up Baldur's Protection, a lightning bolt strikes from above, often instantly killing enemies in its path. If the player rolls through Baldur's Protection they can cancel this effect, however if they jump immediately a small shockwave will ripple about Völgarr, instantly killing any enemies close enough. Baldur's Protection brings Völgarr's total hitpoints upto three and interestingly enough, can be equipped without possessing a shield. To do so, the player must first open a chest while in possession of the Hammer Shield, then get attacked before picking up the helm. While there is no benefit for possessing the helm without a shield, it is worthy of mention that it does not disappear should the player lose their shield ''after ''opening a chest that contains Baldur's Protection. Volgarr equipped with Baldurs Protection.png|Volgarr equipped with Baldur's Protection Tyr's Flame Tyr's Villieldr is a purely offensive weapon. It doubles the damage of the sword and extends its attack range. If Völgarr is hit while in possession of Tyr's Flame, he will lose ''both ''Tyr's Flame and Baldur's Protection; leaving the Hammer Shield as Völgarr's last line of defense. ::::: If Völgarr has Baldur's Protection, then Tyr's Flame will be the next and final piece of equipment that Völgarr can recieve from chests. While carrying this weapon, subsequent chests will yield treasure, then warrior spirits. ::::: Tyr's Flame Jump Attack.png|Volgarr's augmented double jump while wielding Tyr's Flame Mjollnir's Power This special power cannot be found in chests, and is hidden in each area, usually within walls or the floor. Obtaining this power allows Völgarr to take a hit without losing any gear at all and unleashes a powerful counterattack, although it only works once before it must be obtained again. When acquired while in possession of a full set of equipment, Volgarr can take a total of four hits before dying. Additionally, since it is not acquired from a chest, Mjöllnir can be obtained regardless of what equipment one has. Unlike other upgrades to Völgarr, Mjöllnir is not physically visible on his person, nor is it wielded by Völgarr as with his shield, sword or spears. Instead, the player can identify Mjöllnir as being equipped via a faint blue glow that radiates from Völgarr. Apart from being consumable after use, Mjöllnir has another drawback: Once obtained a first time, subsequent acquisitions of Mjöllnir will not stack (collecting multiple without using the first render the others invalid). For Mjöllnir locations in each level, see here.